The invention relates to a photographic camera having a diaphragm arrangement which can be set to at least two different aperture sizes.
Numerous diaphragm constructions for photographic cameras are known. However, all the known constructions involve the use of moving mechanical parts and accordingly are subject to wear, to a greater or lesser degree.